Naruto Namikaze: Jutsu Specialist
by Lanoa111
Summary: The Yondaime finds a different way to stop the Kyuubi and survives along with his wife Kushina. Naruto will be strong, but not a god. Bloodline Naruto. NarutoXFemHaku. Rated M for violence.
1. The Kyuubi

**Authors Note: Wow, another already. I know I should be working on one story at a time, but I think I get more ideas when I'm working on multiple stories. Don't ask me how, I just do! Well, anyways... This one is going to be a Naruto who does not get the Kyuubi sealed into him at birth and his parents live. Please review and tell me how I can improve the story! If I feel it would be a good addition, I'll put it in! Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Even though I often wish I did!(Just think of the money!:)**

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

Konoha, October Tenth...

It is October Tenth, and the Kyuubi no Kitsune is attacking Konoha. All the available ninja in Konoha are outside the walls and trying to hold it off long enough for their hero, the Yondaime Hokage, to defeat it. Said hero was currently sitting in his desk in the tower trying desperately to come up with a plan. This man was Minato Namikaze. One of the last of the Namikaze clan. Standing and looking over his shoulder is a woman with long red hair. This was Kushina Uzumaki. She is one of the Last Uzumaki alive. Sitting on the desk before them is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Soon to be the last of both his parents clans, and their bloodlines.

"We can't do that Minato. If he had been born tonight, then maybe it would have worked, but he was born two nights ago. It's too late to be able to seal the Kyuubi in him." Kushina spoke up from over Minato's shoulder. Minato just grimaced and laid his head down on his desk.

"I know Kushina. I just can't figure out what else to do." Kushina sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Minato. I also know that you will figure something out though. You won't let the village and it's people be destroyed. I know you." She said with a slight smile on her face. "Now tell me what you've figured out so far."

"I've thought of sending it to another dimension, trying to destroy it with a very powerful jutsu, and of course, sealing it." Kushina nodded at this.

"What are the causes that make them impossible?" She asked.

"It will come back if I send it to another dimension, there is no jutsu that is in existence powerful enough to destroy the Kyuubi, and it would have to be sealed inside a newborn baby." Minato said with another grimace at the last. Kushina thought for a moment.

"Do you have a seal that would disperse it's chakra?" She asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"If you disperse it's chakra, it would take years, maybe decades to regain it's chakra wouldn't it?" Minato got a look of comprehension on his face and quickly started going through his notes again.

Finally he looked up at his wife and gave a wide grin. "It will work! It's not a self-sacrificing jutsu either!" He said. Kushina smiled at him again and picked up Naruto. Minato got up and hugged his family. "Looks like you dodged a bullet son." Minato whispered in his sons ear.

"Go defeat the Kyuubi Minato-kun. We'll be waiting right here for you." Kushina said. Minato nodded with a smile on his face before flashing out of his office.

ssssssssssssssssssssssss

With Sarutobi...

Sarutobi stood behind the lines of ninja trying to hold the Kyuubi off. A young ninja with a ANBU sword strapped to his back and wearing a dog mask stood beside him. As he looked over the battlefield, he couldn't help but hope that Minato would get here soon. Ninjas were dropping like flies. Every time it seemed the Kyuubi was slowed down, it would suddenly drive berserk and kill multiple ninja, all the while driving the ones it didn't kill back. If Minato didn't get there in the next ten minutes, it would break through the walls of Konoha and ransack the city. A jonin came running up to the two before bowing to Sarutobi.

"Sandaime-sama! The Kyuubi has broken through our lines again!" He panted out between breathes.

"Yes, I can see that." Sarutobi said dryly. He slowly stepped forward and went through handseals for the fifth time that night. As he finished, he said his technique. "Katon: Fire Dragon Bullet!" A huge white dragon made of fire went roaring at the Kyuubi. The Dragon managed to drive the Kyuubi back a few yards but it just started forward again. The short interval was enough to allow the ninja of Konoha to reform their lines though, and the struggle against nature itself started again.

"Thank you Sandaime-sama!" The jonin yelled before running back to join the battle. He didn't get ten yards before a tree crushed him under it's weight before bouncing over the two standing on the hill top. The young ANBU standing next to Sarutobi flinched slightly before offering a small pill to his commander. Sarutobi took it grimly and swallowed it. He instantly felt all the chakra expended this night come rushing back.

"Thank you Kakashi." He said simply before walking forward towards the fighting. Kakashi simply followed and silently hoped his sensei would show up soon.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kakashi panted as he landed on the tree branch. He didn't get the reprieve he wanted though as he felt the tree shudder underneath him. Thinking quickly he jumped of the tree before firing a giant fireball at the Kyuubi's face. It hit directly above it's eye. It didn't even flinch.

"Dammit!" He said as the tree he was on a moment before, flew by underneath him courtesy of one of the Kyuubi's tails. Kakashi looked behind him just in time to see three chuunin get flattened by the tree. Kakashi just went through handseals again. His right hand was engulfed by lightning before he charged directly at the great beast. A tail swung at him and Kakashi jumped onto it and used it as a springboard to reach the Kyuubi's face. Kakashi shot his arm forward and embedded it in the side of the Kyuubi's face. The Kyuubi snarled in anger before swinging all it's tails at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped of the beast, barely dodging a tail that swung just where his head had been. He didn't see the second tail swing down and hit him into the ground. Kakashi shot towards the ground before he felt someone appear beside him and grab him. The next thing he knew, they were back at the hill he and the Sandaime had been before.

"Thanks sensei." Kakashi said. Minato smiled down at him before lying him down on the ground.

"That was very foolish Kakashi." Minato said.

"It pissed him of didn't it?" Kakashi said as he chuckled. He purposely ignored the pain in his side and stood up. Minato sighed before forcing him down again.

"Just lie there Kakashi. Your ribs are probably broken. You can't fight right now." He said. Kakashi just grumbled under his breathe before obeying his sensei. As soon as he was sure Kakashi was going to stay there, Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow, only to reappear in front of the Kyuubi. He quickly bit his thumb before going through handseals and slamming his hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted as a huge plume of smoke enveloped the area. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Minato standing on a giant toad.

**"Who summoned me?"** The Giant toad asked.

"Hey Bunta! Need your help for a second!" Minato shouted.

**"What do you need me to do?"** Gamabunta asked while looking at the Kyuubi.

"Just hold the Kyuubi off for a few minutes while I do a jutsu to defeat it!"

Gamabunta nodded before drawing his tanto and leaping at the Kyuubi. Minato started going through handseals at a rapid pace, but making sure he got the jutsu exactly right. This was too important to screw up. After five minutes of the two battling, Minato finished his jutsu and a bright light enveloped the Kyuubi before it burst apart into tiny particles of red light that sank into the environment. Minato collapsed on Gamabunta's back before passing out from chakra loss. Gamabunta lowered him to the ground before disappearing in a poof of smoke, letting the victorious ninja know where their leader was.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Authors Note: That's it! Naruto is not going to be super strong in this story. Also, the effects of dispelling the Kyuubi's chakra is going to be revealed eventually. Just not right away. You'll find out what Naruto's bloodline limits are in the next chapter. Timeskip time! Naruto's summon is going to be the toads, since it is also his fathers. He will have a katana as a weapon. Maybe Sephiroth's sword from Final Fantasy. I haven't decided yet. He will start mastering seals, and he will be a shinobi focused primarily on ninjutsu and genjutsu. That is not to say he will neglect the other ninja arts, but those are what he will really focus on. Like I said before, review and tell me what I can do to improve the story or my writing! **


	2. Consequences and the Academy

**Authors Note: Wow...long time since I've updated any of my stories eh? Really sorry about that, but I've been really busy with working full time and doing a bunch of other stuff. Haven't really had time to work on my stories. Anyways, the consequences of dispelling the Kyuubi's chakra will be shown in this chapter! Yay! Naruto will use both ninjutsu and genjutsu, but he will lean towards a certain type of jutsu, one used by a man wearing a mask. If you can guess who the character I'm talking about is, I'll give you a hint about what I'm planning for this story! I'll also put in an OC Character for you. Just leave a general description of your OC with your answer in a review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

ssssssssssssssssssssssss

Minato yawned as he sat in his desk watching the village of Konoha go about it's daily business. Ever since the Kyuubi attack, the other nations had been wary about getting on Konoha's bad side. After all, if the village could defeat the strongest of the tailed demons without even sealing it, what else could it do? Kushina meanwhile, was smothering their new child with attention. She hadn't left Naruto's side since the Kyuubi attack. Minato had to frown at some of the strange happening's in the village since then though. All their friends or friends wives had given birth within a day after the attack, but some things were wrong about it.

Shukaku had come in the day after his son had given birth, and reported that his son Shikimaru was acting very odd for a Nara. He was already crawling, and it had only been a month since he was born. He was also much more active than any other Nara in the clan. There had been reportings of other strange occurences in the village as well. Some of these were fruit rotting within minutes, or trees that were near death, suddenly coming back to life stronger than ever. The Inuzuka had also reported that some very sick dogs had healed overnight. It nearly gave Tsume a heart attack when she saw this.

Thankfully, Naruto had not been showing any weird signs other than developing slightly quicker than other babies. Honestly, Minato had no idea what was going on. He had never seen anything like this before, and it worried him. Something was happening to all of Konoha, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Minato sighed before setting his head on his desk. He lifted it again when the door opened to reveal Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Minato grimaced at this while Hiashi smirked.

"Please don't call me that Hiashi. It makes me feel old." Hiashi just smirked before he turned serious.

"I've come to let you know of a strange occurence Minato." Minato sighed before motioning Hiashi to continue. "My daughter Hinata was born a month ago as you know." Minato nodded. He was there when his friend had come out of the birthing room and gave all of them the good news. "Well, just yesterday, Hinata's eye's changed." Minato groaned before slamming his head on his desk.

"Why me?" Minato asked himself. Hiashi sighed before contiueing.

"Her eyes changed colour to gold and she also has a silver pupil." Minato sighed. Another freak occurence. Just great.

"Does it seem to have affected her in any other way?" Minato asked as he lifted up his head again.

"Not that I have seen, but it only happened this morning." Hiashi said after a moment.

"Keep an eye on it, but don't worry too much. Things like this are happening all around the village, and I still can't figure out what is going on. If you figure anything out, be sure to tell me." Minato said. Hiashi nodded and gave his old friend a look of sympathy before leaving. Minato turned around and looked at Konoha again. "What is happening?" He asked himself.

ssssssssssssssssssssssss

Meanwhile Kushina was playing with Naruto who was crawling around the floor after her. They were in the Namikaze mansion that Minato had built when they first got married. She laughed as Naruto crawled into the kitchen after her and grabbed her foot weakly. She stooped an picked him up into her arms.

"That's enough play time for now." She said as she walked into his bedroom. She carefully placed him in his bed before exiting the room and closing the door. She waited for his breathing to indicate he was sleeping before walking down to the kitchen to wait for Minato to come home. She had to wait for twenty minutes before she heard the front door open and Minato walked into the room.

"Hard day Minato-kun?" She asked.

Minato sighed before answering. "Hiashi's daughter's eye's changed today." Kushina let out a sigh at this. "I told him to keep an eye on it. What the hell is going on?" Minato asked before sitting down. They both sat in silence for a while trying to figure it out. Finally Minato sighed.

"What is it Minato-kun?" She asked.

"You don't suppose this has something to do with the Kyuubi attack do you?" Kushina thought for a moment before answering.

"Maybe, but what would have caused this?" She said. Minato started going through all that had happened before he suddenly paled.

"The Kyuubi's chakra..." He muttered. Kushina heard this and gasped. "It was dispersed throughout the environment, but it wouldn't have left the area. It's still in Konoha." He said.

"Aren't bloodlines supposed to be a result of demon blood?" She asked with an edge of nervousness. Minato nodded before turning and gazing in the direction of Naruto's room.

"We can't do a thing about it either. By the looks of things, it's mutating existing kekkai genkai's such as the Hyuuga Byakugan. I wouldn't be surprised if it mutated little Sasuke's sharingan." He said. "In fact, it could create some brand new kekkai genkai's."

Kushina and Minato both looked at Naruto's room before sighing and going to bed. There was nothing they could do about it. At least now they knew what was happening.

Time Skip- 6 years...

Naruto ran through the streets with Kushina right behind him. He looked behind himself and stuck his tongue out at her before speeding up.

"Get back here Naruto! It's time for you to go to the academy!" She shouted at him. He scowled to himself at the mention of the academy. It was so boring! He already knew everything they were being taught there anyway's! What was the point?

"I'm not going to the academy! I've already learned everything they teach anyways!" He shouted back. Kushina sighed at this before blurring out of sight only to reappear right in front of the fleeing Naruto. Naruto, still looking behind him, ran right into her leg and fell back on the ground. He looked up at her before pouting. Kushina laughed at this before picking him up and putting him on her shoulders.

"Hang on!" She said before jumping onto a shop roof. Naruto couldn't help but let out a slight smile at this. When she started jumping over the roofs at full speed, he couldn't help but start laughing happily. Kushina, hearing his laughter, started speeding up even more. Five minutes later, they landed in front of the academy. Naruto started scowling again after Kushina set him down.

"Why do I have to go here?" He asked unhappily.

"Your father wants you to make some friends Naruto. So do I." She said with a slight smile before she bent down and hugged him. "And beside's, your father is going to be changing the curriculum next year. So just put up with it this year. You'll have fun." She whispered in his ear. Naruto sighed before nodding unhappily. She smiled at this before giving him a slight push towards the academy. Naruto started walking in while Kushina waited until he was out of sight before disappearing.

sssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto walked into the doorway of the classroom before stopping. Dog-boy was sitting with Hinata and Shino in the very back. Shikimaru and Chouji were sitting right in front of them, and Sasuke was sitting in the very front. Along with his fan-girls. Naruto gave Sasuke a look of pity before making his way to an empty seat by Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Shino, Kiba." Naruto said as he sat down.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said silently.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba laughed before turning back to watching Sasuke get tormented by fan-girls. Shino just nodded his head in greeting before turning his attention back to the front of the classroom. Naruto sighed before looking at the front of the classroom as well. Standing in the front of the classroom was Iruka-sensei with another boy. Moments later Iruka-sensei shouted for them all to pay attention. Everyone quieted down before looking at the kid in the front. After he was sure everyone was paying attention, he finally began.

"Class, this is your new classmate-"

**Authors Note: Cliffhanger! Lol, I can see why people do that! It's so fun! Anyway's, remember to review! **


End file.
